


金错刀

by cloudluna



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudluna/pseuds/cloudluna
Summary: 你的躯壳我的躯壳好像不一样，高远跳跃流畅滑行，总也做不到你的身体我的身体其实都一样，大伤小病青青紫紫，常伴在身旁
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

“卧槽？！”

“纳尼？！”

一大清早，参加冰演的选手们所住的酒店同一层楼中相隔不远的两个房间里，几乎同时传出了一声惊叫。

在前几年其他冰演成功邀请中国选手参加在日本的演出之后，日本近年来逼格最高的冰演Fantasy On Ice终于也向中国选手伸出了橄榄枝。本计划邀请隋/韩和金博洋参加，但由于隋文静和韩聪的身体状况不支持高强度连轴转的冰演行程，最终来到日本演出的双人搭档换成了彭程/金杨。

神户已经是今年冰演的最后一站，结束之后有两天左右的时间，主办方招待外国选手游览当地景点和品尝美食，本国选手可以选择自行离开或者一同前往。羽生结弦虽然是座长，但由于本人的特殊性，他一向是不参与这类活动的。不过主办方表示本次安排的顶级和牛宴地点私密性很好，所以也同意了多留一天，吃完这顿某种意义上的“散伙饭”再启程前往多伦多。

要是早知道会出这种意外，我绝对昨天下场就直接上飞机，羽生结弦在心里碎碎念着。谁能想到，就睡了一觉，睁眼就发现不在自己的房间里了，甚至一照镜子，连身体也不是原装的那一个了呢？

话说回来，万一这意外和所处的地点没有关系，那他要是昨天就走了，岂不是更麻烦？毕竟现在他还能很方便地找到自己的身体，而且对自己身体里装着谁的灵魂大概也有个猜测：他占据了这个身体，那么原本的灵魂，多半就在他的身体里了。

然而，最大的问题是，他知道自己在金博洋的身体里，但在语言不通的情况下，他和金博洋能把彼此的情况说明白吗？

无论如何，还是先把人找到了再说吧，想再多都没用的。而且，现在赶紧想办法压下来，还能把事情局限在小范围内，再过一会儿所有人都醒了，万一不小心漏了馅儿，那可就不好收场了。

比起短短几分钟心思已经转了九曲十八弯的羽生结弦，金博洋整个人都还懵着：床头摆着的那只黄熊足够让他了解到自己在谁的房间里，但当他对着镜子用力掐了一把那张熟悉的脸，感受到真实的疼痛，巨大的荒谬感才真正席卷了他的全身。

“一觉醒来发现我变成了我偶像怎么办？在线等，急！”

更何况，他对羽生结弦还有一些隐秘的小心思，可现在这算是什么情况，自恋吗？

突然传来的敲门声把金博洋惊得一哆嗦。能在羽生结弦还没起床的时候就来找他的人，无论是谁，都绝不是他能随便应付过去的。正犹豫着要不要躺回去装作睡死了不知道，就听见敲门的人透过门缝小声喊他的名字：“博洋，博洋？”

虽然和自己平时听见的不一样，但是金博洋分辨得出，那是他自己的声音！能这么准确地到这里来找他，金博洋心里也大概明白发生了什么：毫无疑问，羽生结弦的灵魂现在在他的身体里了。

为了不被人发现，羽生结弦在金博洋的私服里挑挑拣拣，选了最不显眼的一身，又戴上了大口罩，看了看四下无人，才偷偷摸摸地溜过来敲门。敲了好几回都没回音才想起金博洋恐怕是不敢给他开门，赶紧小声地对了个暗号。万幸他的猜测没有出错，金博洋听见喊名字立刻就开门把他拽了进去，然后迫不及待地锁上了门。

“博洋，你知道到底发生了什么吗？为什么我们两个的灵魂似乎互换了？”

“这是怎么回事啊Yuzuru？我现在脑子都空白了，我们还能换回来吗？”

两个人同时开口的结果就是问题立刻变复杂了无数倍。在极度慌乱的情况下，两个人下意识的选择都是母语——但羽生结弦的舌头很难完成中文发音，金博洋习惯了东北大碴子的舌头，说日语发音也有些跑偏，给理解造成了更大的困难。

面面相觑了几分钟之后，羽生结弦终于意识到这样下去完全是浪费时间，他抓起床头柜上的手机——属于羽生本人的那一个——果断地拨通电话叫了个外援。

戈米沙进门的时候也很意外，一大早就在羽生结弦的房间里见到金博洋，让他不可避免地产生了一些有颜色的联想。但当金博洋一张嘴吐出一连串流利日语的时候，戈米沙觉得画风顿时惊悚了起来。

“米沙，我是羽生结弦，现在的情况是我和博洋似乎互换了灵魂。刚才我们已经尝试交流过了，互换身体并不能掌握对方的语言技能，现在根本没法交流，只能找你来做个翻译，我相信你会保密的哦？”

戈米沙目瞪口呆地转向他眼中的羽生结弦：“天总？是这个意思吗？”

他收获了一脸苦巴巴：“老铁，是我。”

了解了基本情况之后，戈米沙简直一个头两个大，这么要命的事为什么要拖他下水啊！知道得越多死得越快好嘛？！

“这绝对不是你们两个自己能解决的问题，加上我也不行。先不说万一换不回来怎么办，就算是能换回来，又怎么能保证以后不会再发生互换的情况？这期间怎么训练就是个大问题，你们现在和自己的教练甚至都没法沟通。万一到赛季还没有换回来，你们怎么参赛？赛后采访又怎么办？天总讲英文还可以说是学了外语，羽生讲中文怕不是要把全世界吓死。”

他用两种语言都说了一遍，然后分别向两个人提问：

“Yuzu，这件事必须得让你妈妈和Brian知道，天总是绝对应付不来你需要面对的那么多事的，他需要足够熟悉你的人给他紧急做一下特训。”

“天总，这事儿你瞒不住的，羽生身上背负的东西太多了，靠你自己不出三天就得出问题。你得跟家里，队里还有协会都打个报告，上面会给你想办法的。”

戈米沙发誓，他从来没在羽生结弦这张脸上见过这么崩溃的表情。

“米沙我完了，我一想到我用羽生的身体去比赛，万一比不好岂不是毁了他一世英名，简直现在就想去上吊……还有什么采访啊代言啊，我连日语都听不懂啊！”

金博洋的那张脸也皱成了苦瓜。

“妈妈前两天回仙台了，说是难得有时间要陪陪爸爸和姐姐，现在叫她回来我可能要挨骂……而且妈妈一直喜欢博洋，我觉得说不定过段时间她就不想要我这个儿子了吧？我想到要用博洋的身体去比赛就好紧张，万一4lz跳不好弄伤了博洋的身体我要拿什么给他赔罪啊，而且万一要我说中文……完蛋了我连我中文名字那四个字都读不出来啊怎么办啊！”

难道我就有办法吗？！戈米沙以头抢地，按着两个人联系了各自的家长和教练，他自己出门，替他们向主办方打招呼表示有突发急事，不能参加集体活动，然后拖来了正准备出门的彭程和金杨。

* * *

米沙：我太南了！


	2. （二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “要不就这么定了吧，回头有人问起来，我就说我和博洋想要在一起试试。”

“天儿啊，米沙说的都是真的吗？你和羽生干了啥了啊，怎么突然就换了个芯子呢？有办法换回来没？”听完戈米沙的解释，金杨一时并没有反应过来，仍然对着他熟悉的“金博洋”发问。

“江哥，羽生听不懂你说什么，我在这边……”金博洋无奈地举了举手示意自己的存在，而羽生结弦露出了尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑。“我们真的啥也没干，一觉醒来就成这样了。至于能不能换回去，完全没有头绪，也许明天睡一觉就换回去了，也有可能一直都都换不回去。”

金杨揉了揉太阳穴，来回转头看了看两个人的表情，终于明确意识到这一切都已经真实地发生了。“所以你俩要是这辈子都换不回去怎么办？天儿你是白捞了羽生前半辈子拼命拿的那些荣誉，羽生换到你身上，那真是除了钱以外要啥没啥，我想想都替他觉得亏得慌。而且，顶着另一个人的身份过下半辈子，这认知会出问题吧，万一过两年精神失常了咋整？”

“我还挺好奇的，你俩这么一换，在对方那里是不是完全就没有隐私了？天儿，羽生那胸肌摸起来什么感觉，还有，你早上起来到现在，上厕所了吗……”

“橙子你别添乱了！”金杨几乎是跳起来捂住了彭程还想继续刨根问底的嘴，但是她最关键的那句话已经说出去了，金杨眼睁睁地看着金博洋闹了个大红脸。

金博洋对羽生结弦的那点儿心思虽然从来都没有明说过，但是做了他这么多年的老父亲，金杨心里也多少有数。现在这么个情况，简直太要命了。

另一边的羽生结弦听了戈米沙的转述，也觉得有些不好意思，但他脸皮厚多了，面上一点儿都没有显出来。

“金杨君说的那些，实在是没有办法解决的，不过荣誉也好名声也罢，它们存在于我的心里就够了，不必非得时时刻刻都看得见。而且，想来博洋也不会拒绝我参观一下我曾经的奖牌。至于彭酱提到的私密问题，主要影响的可能是恋爱这方面。我觉得在没有换回来之前，我是不会有恋爱的想法了，如果真的恋爱我都不知道对方喜欢的是我还是博洋……而且如果保持这种状态，很长一段时间内我都要和博洋同进同出吧，哪里有余地谈恋爱。”

金博洋已经熟透了。羽生结弦的描述在他脑海里自动生成了画面，甚至还添油加醋地补充了一些有颜色的情节。

“那我觉得你以后也别想谈恋爱了。”戈米沙忍不住插了一刀，“你跟天总同进同出，恐怕没多久整个圈子里都能听到你们俩搞到一起去了的传言吧，咱们这个圈子出柜率有多高你又不是不知道。”

“那也没什么关系嘛，你都说了这圈子出柜率高，想来大家对此是很宽容的。”羽生结弦摊了摊手，眨着眼睛补充道：“这真的是一个不错的借口啊，完美解释了为什么我和博洋会黏在一起的问题，要不就这么定了吧，回头有人问起来，我就说我和博洋想要在一起试试。”

羽生结弦到底知不知道自己在说什么啊！金杨无语地想着，担忧地看了看金博洋的方向，十分怀疑可能需要给他来一瓶速效救心丸。

金博洋觉得自己的呼吸都要停滞了。

“怎么回事，你们都窝在这干啥呢？”等来等去也没等到儿子的李志兰，磕磕绊绊地打听了半天，终于找了过来。

看着戈米沙一脸心累的表情，深知金博洋语言表达能力的金杨，接过了向长辈解释实情的重担。金博洋面对着自家老妈投过来的怀疑目光，扯出了一个苦涩的笑容。

不得不说妈妈才是最了解儿子的那个人，李志兰看着自己面前两个孩子的表情，就能完全确定金杨没有信口开河。但发生这种事情还是太奇幻了，她需要一点缓冲的余地。“米沙，你问问羽生，现在能联系到他家家长吗？孩子们都还年轻呢，这么多年都是我们两个当妈的跟着，从来没有自己操心过生活起居，让他俩自己想办法能想出来个什么？还是找大人靠谱。”

被这么一打岔，羽生结弦也忘记了刚才讨论的感情问题，翻出iPad连上网络，给自家母亲拨了个视频电话。

羽生由美的态度相对而言就急切得多了，毕竟隔着屏幕，她没法确认儿子真实的状态，而且另一端羽生结弦的父亲和姐姐也听见了事情的来龙去脉，以至于场面有些混乱与嘈杂——

“所以现在结弦的身体里是博洋的灵魂对吗？真是给博洋添麻烦了，结弦的身体一直都比较脆弱，博洋觉得不舒服的话，一定要说出来，否则可能就会出问题的……纱绫你不要抢我的手机呀！”

“上天终于听到了我的愿望让我拥有一个又乖又可爱的弟弟了吗！结弦我跟你讲我眼馋博洋好久了，绝对不会想念你的！只是金家阿姨要辛苦了，我弟弟真的从小就闹腾，而且还是个吵死人的话唠……”

“咳咳咳，纱绫你别闹了，让金夫人听到这些真的是抱歉，很多事情在电话里恐怕说不清楚，刚刚由美已经订好了车票，明天我们家会一起过去和您商讨一下。”

羽生结弦的白眼都快翻到天上去了，果然他和纱绫姐姐从来都不像是亲生的。金博洋和彭程在努力地憋着笑，倒是李志兰露出了一点怀念的表情：“大概孩子总是别人家的好吧，天天我记得你姐当初也是真这么嫌弃你的来着，你带你小外甥出去玩儿你姐都提心吊胆，就怕你不小心把孩子丢了……”她边说着边揉了揉鼻梁，“岁数大了就是记性不好，我刚才就想问你，这事儿你跟申主席说了没啊？”

金博洋还没来得及回答，戈米沙先抢过了话头：“阿姨你来之前我就在跟天总说这个呢，让所有人都知道那不行，但是协会里必须得有人能给他们打掩护，要不然光是说话就能闹出大问题。现在的问题是，就算实话实说，申主席能相信吗？”

李志兰霸气地一挥手：“都这地步了，申雪妹子信不信又有什么要紧？先把事儿跟她讲了，她信了最好不过，能在我们回去之前就做点准备；如果不信，那终归事实胜于雄辩，等回去了让羽生对着她说上几天日语，她难道还能觉得天天为了骗她，学了一口流利的日本话不成？”

“就算我是真的蠢，妈，也没你这么窝囊自个儿亲儿子的吧！”金博洋委屈地嚎了一嗓子，为什么要拿他的学习能力来做例子啊，太过分了吧？！

“可赶紧闭嘴吧你，我现在听着你这副舌头都捋不直的德行就闹心得慌……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯……李志兰是天妈的名字，眠太说的，我只记得她姓李哈哈哈


	3. （三）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 结弦赚的钱花在结弦的身体上，也是完全没问题的嘛。

“李姐，这可不是能开玩笑的事——”申雪觉得今天自己的起床方式可能不太对，不然怎么都出现幻觉了呢。

“申主席，我能理解你的想法，你可以不相信我的信誉，”李志兰一边说着，一边给手机屏幕转了个方向。“但是我总不至于带着这么些孩子拿你开涮吧？”

羽生结弦出现在这里确实是非常违和……申雪还没整理明白自己的想法，就见到视频对面的“羽生结弦”开口，用熟悉的大碴子味儿跟她打了个招呼：“申主席，我妈说的都是真的，我是金博洋。”

申雪突然觉得自己的心脏似乎不是那么健康，她转头点了这群人里最靠得住的那个人的名字：“金杨？”

“呃……”金杨难得地卡壳了，申主席这份信任太过于沉重了，他也不知道要怎么解释这种灵异事件啊！

羽生结弦“善解人意”地接过话头用英语说道：“申女士，我是羽生结弦，现在和博洋互换了灵魂，具体是怎么发生的我们现在也不清楚。您懂日语吗？日语我可以解释得更清楚一些。”

“雪姐！您可不能倒下啊！这帮人还都指着您撑着呢！老赵在不在？”戈米沙看见对面申雪捂着心口呼吸困难的样子，大惊失色地喊了出来。

“我撑得住！闭嘴！”申雪一边给自己顺着气，一边狠狠剐了戈米沙一眼。“我知道你们是什么意思了，金博洋，你直接跟着羽生他们家回多伦多，后续怎么安排我要和Brian商量一下，正好今年因为你去冰演所以编舞推迟了，我跟Lori沟通一下，你的编舞就先不做了。羽生结弦，你先跟着李姐回来，我会和许付两位教练通气，直接把你送去金博洋18年在青岛训练的那个冰场，那边没有多少认识他的人，对你来说比较安全。米沙，那个冰场你也去过，这次麻烦你了，和羽生一起过去呆一段时间，要不然他跟人没法交流。”

“雪姐你放心，我和羽生还有天总都是多年老朋友了，他们摊上事儿我哪能不帮忙的？”戈米沙立刻表态。“但是总不能让羽生一直在青岛待着吧？不知道的还以为天总被踢出国家队了呢。”

“我知道你想说什么，”申雪差点没忍住翻个白眼，“我是不愿意和省队闹到撕破脸皮的地步，但是现在这境地了，还能有别的选择吗？好在我们之前已经操作了一部分，少则一周多则半个月，我肯定把金博洋给转到TCC名下去。”

羽生结弦和金博洋一齐松了口气，要假扮对方已经够难了，如果还要分隔两地，那简直是地狱一样的难度。

突然响起的敲门声把大家都吓了一跳。

“啊，应该是我父母和姐姐到了。”羽生结弦有些无奈地解释道：“本来说好明天过来的，但是妈妈实在不放心，所以逼着姐姐买了最快的机票，刚才姐姐给我发Line信息问了我们所在的房间号。”

“真神奇！博洋酱，你和结弦哪怕是同一张脸，看起来也完全不一样呢！”最先冲进门的自然是迫不及待的羽生纱绫。

金博洋嗖地一下窜了起来，整个人都肉眼可见地僵硬了。

“纱绫，你吓到博洋了。”随后响起的是温柔但有些责怪意味的女声，羽生由美挽着丈夫的胳膊走了进来。

“妈妈，父亲，赶路辛苦了。”羽生结弦站起身来打了个招呼。

“虽然在视频中已经见到了，但是当面看着博洋叫我妈妈还是有点惊吓的。”羽生由美的声音里有些笑意。

“羽生先生，羽生夫人，请先坐下说话吧。”李志兰也起身招呼道。

“不必如此客气，叫我由美就好。”羽生由美点了点头，三个人坐在了羽生结弦的身边，戈米沙快速地把刚才商量的方案和羽生家的几位解释了一遍。

“我们家对此没有异议。”羽生秀利代表全家人发言，“结弦就麻烦金夫人暂时照顾一段时间了，如果有必要的大额支出，请您直接联系由美就好。另外，也请金夫人放心，虽然博洋身边没有熟悉的人，但由美会像照顾结弦一样照顾好博洋的。”

“羽生看着就是个好孩子，倒是我们家这个很不省心，恐怕是要给由美添不少麻烦了。”李志兰有些犯愁，忍不住对着儿子耳提面命：“你在那边吃人家的用人家的，赶紧把你那些乱七八糟的烧钱爱好都给我戒了，家里只给你打生活费，听到了没？还有，如果之后羽生再有什么代言费广告费之类的收入，记得给他打过来，这都是人家赚的钱，跟你没啥关系。”

“妈，你看你说的，我在你心里就这么不懂事儿吗？”金博洋有些哭笑不得。

“倒也不必如此，结弦赚的钱花在结弦的身体上，也是完全没问题的嘛。”羽生由美听着戈米沙的翻译笑出了声。“而且结弦的身体很娇气的，衣食住行都要精细，想想完全是博洋吃亏了呀。”

“但是我家这个不学无术不事生产，比赛奖金都不够养活自己，日常啃老……”

“行了李姐，生活费的事儿你们回头再商量吧，都不是缺钱的家庭，不至于因为这事闹不愉快。”安静了许久的申雪突然插话，语气十分雷厉风行：“我刚刚已经和Brian联系过了，他表示会给金博洋安排单独的冰时，你也不用倒时差了，就半夜的时候去练习就行了。反正以羽生的身份，随便编个什么保密的理由都很方便。不过，Brian需要你最近一段时间的身体数据和练习视频，看看怎么能安排你熟悉羽生的身体和技术，你们去日本带了吗？”

刚刚被拉过来旁听，至今还没有消化明白自己的学生怎么就突然换了个芯子的许教练叹了口气：“这些东西应该都存在天天的移动硬盘里，我们走的时候谁也想不到会出这种事儿啊，怕半路上不小心丢了，就没有带过来。”

“李姐，金博洋这些东西你都能知道放在哪儿吧？还有什么需要带走的，我找人给你收拾收拾送青岛去，过一阵手续办妥当了就一起带去多伦多吧。”

“辛苦申主席了。”李志兰也有些头痛，这简直相当于突如其来就要搬家到大洋彼岸去一样，家里家外需要交代的事简直多到爆炸，羽生结弦还完全帮不上忙……

“金博洋！给我跟你的狐朋狗友姐姐妹妹的都提前说好了，别让他们到青岛来找你！羽生可应付不了她们！”

“知道了太后大人！我一定保证没人会去打扰你们的，放心好了……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 外训这个破事，真是提一次扎一次的心……


	4. （四）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你看看人家！都已经开始研究怎么训练怎么编节目比赛了，你心思还在磨磨唧唧那些情情爱爱的事儿，难怪追不上啊！

“结弦，你也一样。不许给博洋添麻烦，我知道你羡慕博洋的跳跃能力很久了，但是不许用他的身体跳五周！4A也不行！万一受伤了你要怎么交代？”羽生由美也严肃地向羽生结弦强调，她清楚地知道自己的儿子有多么能作死，但他祸害自己也就算了，祸害别人那是绝对不可以的。

“妈妈你高估我了……我对博洋的身体完全不了解啊，直接去上冰的话，三周跳我恐怕都要小心些的。”羽生结弦一脸无奈地回答道。“说起来还是要委屈博洋了，我的跳跃能力恐怕是比你差不少的。”

金博洋皱了皱眉毛。

“哥，我刚才就想问了，你到底有多少伤能跟我说一下吗？我觉得胳膊肘子疼得有点不太正常……”

羽生结弦还没来得及回答，羽生由美先炸了：“结弦你又加练！我走之前你还没有受博洋说的伤！冰演的强度你自己难道不知道吗，你需要的是休息！”

金博洋被吓得缩成了一只鹌鹑。

“哎呀，抱歉博洋，我失态了。结弦的身体就是真的很脆弱，博洋一定，一定要及时关注任何一点不舒服啊，伤病是不能拖的，结弦就总是不记得。”

羽生由美的语气太过郑重，以至于直到这场漫长的“会议”结束，回到自己房间的时候，金博洋脑海里仍然回荡着“羽生结弦的身体很脆弱”的想法。

作为人尽皆知的骨灰级牛粉，金博洋了解甚至亲眼见证过羽生结弦身上大大小小的伤病，但在他的心里，这个人总是美丽又强大的，和脆弱完全不沾边。他伸手摸了摸比他自己的身体发达许多的胸肌和大腿肌肉，觉得难以想象这幅身板儿弱不禁风起来是个什么模样。

更何况……

从早上发现灵魂互换，这一整天下来，金博洋都刻意不去想彭程说的那个方面的问题，甚至连水都没怎么敢喝。但正常的生理反应是不可能完全被抑制的，再憋下去膀胱就要爆炸了——

这根明显超出了普遍水准的大家伙，看起来也完全没有哪里脆弱啊……金博洋没敢多看，匆匆解决了生理问题，就逃命一般地提上裤子冲出了卫生间。

虽然性取向不那么常规，但是作为一个身体发育正常的男孩子，金博洋也不是没有脑补过与自己暗恋对象的某些不太适合在公众场合进行的运动，但是如果他肖想的物件儿长在他自己身上……那绝对是彻底的悲剧。金博洋甚至觉得，自己以后恐怕都会失去DIY的乐趣。反正他本来也只喜欢羽生结弦，倒没什么太大的损失，但羽生结弦一直以来都想要结婚和组建家庭的愿望，大概是暂时实现不了了。金博洋在负罪感之余，还有一点点的窃喜。

另一边，羽生结弦也在研究完全陌生的新身体。和他自己的比起来，金博洋的身体真的非常单薄，肌肉线条都不太明显，力量也并不特别出色，完全看不出能跳出全世界公认的4Lz教科书的能量藏在哪里。

博洋的脚是真的好小啊……羽生结弦揉着脚踝默默想到，果然小巧玲珑的东西看起来都格外可爱。不过，某个部位也比较小巧这种事情就不要让博洋知道了。

虽然力量差一些，但是金博洋的身体状态比他要好得多，至少那些总在隐隐作痛的伤病少了一大半——羽生结弦在做热身运动之前是这么想的。但当他开始拉伸的时候，下腰不仅起不来，还差点儿拉伤了肌肉，不得不侧翻从地板上爬起来的惨痛事实，让他认识到了金博洋的身体和他自己最大的差距：这柔韧性也差太多了！

不死心的羽生结弦随即又对新身体做了一系列的柔韧性测试，结果令他十分头痛：如果用这个身体去编一套新节目，他以往习惯的一大半编舞动作，恐怕都不能完美地完成了。而且金博洋也二十好几岁了，现在硬要练柔韧，会很大程度上增加受伤的风险。看来还是得问问本人，在训练上要注意哪些问题比较好。

金博洋看到手机屏幕上方来自羽生结弦的信息，吓得差点从床上窜起来：他刚才还在琢磨那点儿见不得人的小心思，正主儿的消息就来了，怎么能不令人心虚呢。虽然是虚惊一场，但费劲儿地做完阅读理解体会到羽生结弦要问他什么事之后，金博洋更想捂脸把自己埋回被子里去了。

你看看人家！都已经开始研究怎么训练怎么编节目比赛了，你心思还在磨磨唧唧那些情情爱爱的事儿，难怪追不上啊！

金博洋自己的训练方式不算特别有规律，但给羽生结弦列个大概的目录还是没什么问题的。不过在羽生结弦看来，这份训练计划缺了很多必需的项目，还有一些奇奇怪怪，他不能理解为什么要做的项目。

“博洋平时没有做意象训练的吗？那有没有做合乐方面的姿态调整？”

“……没有，我们一般都练体能来着。”

“体能当然是要练的，但是博洋，你为什么要练引体向上？还有一万米？冰上的体能和滑行训练是不是太少了？”

“因为我们总局规定了，体测要测引体向上，还要测长跑。”金博洋已经想在地上刨个坑钻进去了。

羽生结弦也被堵得无语了片刻：“那真是幸好我不需要用本来的身体测这些项目。也拜托博洋，千万不要用我的身体这么练体能啊，多做意象训练就好。”

“Yuzuru你也放心吧，雪姐不会让你遭这份罪的……而且哪怕真的要你去体测，我那身体底子还成，之前又练了那么久，不至于不合格被通报批评的。”金博洋犹豫了一下，又接着补充道：“你一开始说，觉得我柔韧性不好，主要应该是小时候没有练这个的意识，现在都已经成习惯了。哥你也不用顾忌什么，只要别抻坏了，你就按照你平时的法子练吧，别让我的身体给你拖后腿了。”

“博洋你也不要有心理负担，更不用担心用我的身体比不出好成绩，反正我该有的奖牌都有了，而且这几年输给Nathan那么多次，甚至还输给过Shoma，再输几回也不算什么。另外，做意象训练的时候一定要小心些啊，找个空旷些的地方。”羽生结弦也略微有些尴尬地说道：“不要告诉妈妈，我是做意象训练的时候太过投入，结果胳膊肘磕台灯上，撞青了……”


	5. （五）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 想要让金博洋安心在他的地盘里好好生活，也许做一个等价交换才是合适的办法。

羽生结弦对中国的感情有点复杂。

一方面，他从少年时代就和中国选手关系相当亲近，还没升组的时候，当时的中国队一哥宋楠就是带着他玩儿的大哥哥，即使现在中国队的主力选手大多是他的后辈了，也仍然可以算是和他互动最多的那一部分人，更何况他对中华美食念念不忘；另一方面，他对中国，尤其是上海又格外有些心理阴影，毕竟当初的碰撞事故称得上是惨烈，有一阵子他在冰上见到有人靠近自己都害怕，哪怕现在平复了许多，也绝不想再故地重游一回。

幸好申雪并没有打算难为他——青岛的冰场设施虽然一般，但清静是真的够清静，被要求封闭管理之后，一整天都见不到一个人来的那种。李志兰听由美说自己儿子向来食欲不振，还特地采购了当地海鲜，借了酒店厨房亲自下厨，结果被羽生结弦连着汤都拌米饭吃了的架势吓了一跳。

“其实我喜欢味道重一点的菜式，但是我妈妈口味很清淡，她做饭也大多调味很轻，给我提供比赛餐的味之素更是把少油少盐高蛋白贯彻到底，以至于我经常觉得自己吃的是精心烹制的猫饭……”羽生结弦有些不好意思地解释道：“阿姨做菜的口味真的非常下饭，我没忍住就吃得多了点，博洋从小就吃您的手艺，居然都没吃胖过，简直是个奇迹。”

想起自个儿的儿子，李志兰气得敲了敲装着花甲壳的不锈钢盆：“那小子就不爱吃正经饭！垃圾食品倒是从不离手的，也不知道给由美添了多少麻烦……”

事实上，金博洋倒是比他亲妈预料的省心多了。毕竟是住在羽生结弦家里，金博洋整个人的状态都几乎可以用战战兢兢诚惶诚恐来形容。每天勤勤恳恳地搓洗贴身衣物，吃完饭洗干净自己的碗筷，甚至试图在由美做饭的时候帮忙打个下手……反倒搞得羽生家的三个人有些无所适从。

“博洋，你这几天好像一直都穿着冰演的T恤呢，裤子我看不太出来，但好像也就是结弦行李箱里那几条换着穿的？”对衣着更敏感的羽生纱绫在暗中观察了金博洋几天之后，发现了问题：“你是不是从来没有打开过结弦的衣柜啊？他的衣服又没什么见不得人的，也没有什么镶金嵌玉的，比起你自己的私服便宜多了，大多数都是运动服训练服，随便穿嘛。”

由美听着就叹了口气，作为家中主妇，她发现的问题更多，只是不知道如何开口，怕让这个像惊弓之鸟一样的孩子受到更大的惊吓，但纱绫既然挑明了，那也就不需要藏着掖着了：“博洋也太小心了些，睡觉都老老实实地缩在半边，结弦床上堆的那些从来不碰，日常用品也都是用行李中装的那些，连抽屉都没有打开过。吃饭的时候更是只挑着离自己最近的那一盘吃，每顿饭也都没吃多少……博洋，既然有这样的奇遇，那你也就相当于是我们家的半个儿子，更何况结弦一直以来都很欣赏也很喜欢你，我们怎么会让你受委屈呢？”

尽管金博洋知道由美所说的“喜欢”和他心里的那种绝不是一个意思，仍然不可抑制地心尖颤了一颤。

“没有委屈的，主要是我觉得很多经常用到的东西都是和隐私有关的，我不应该随意去翻动。更何况，我也希望我对羽生本来生活造成的影响尽量小……最好是他换回来的时候，像没换过一样。”

“博洋真的是好乖哦。”羽生纱绫捧着脸感叹道，眼神仿佛是看着什么可爱的小动物。“我印象里结弦好像从来没有露出过这么可爱的神情呢，是不是，妈妈？”

“确实，结弦总是太有主意了，撒娇都很有目的性，我根本管不了他。”羽生由美忍不住笑了出来。“虽然有主见是一件好事，但是有时候，我也很希望有一个柔软可爱，会全心依赖我的儿子呢。”

“原来妈妈你也这么觉得！”羽生纱绫的眼睛瞬间亮了起来。“我这几天一直在想，要是博洋是我弟弟多好啊，结弦经常快把我气死了……博洋，听说你也有姐姐的吧？你姐姐是不是特别喜欢你啊？”

金博洋尴尬得快要抠出三室一厅来了，完全不知道要怎么回答。

“纱绫，博洋现在就是你弟弟呀，就算以后换回来了，你也可以继续把博洋当弟弟的。”羽生由美按住了自己兴奋得快要窜起来的女儿，继续对金博洋温和地安慰道：“博洋心里有些不安我们都可以理解的，这样吧，我让结弦自己来跟你说，只要他同意，你就不算是侵犯隐私了哦？再说了，谁也不知道你们什么时候能换回去，你总不能一直这么生活吧。”

“好了，不要为难博洋了，让他们年轻人自己沟通吧。”羽生秀利一锤定音，顺便换了个话题：“定下来什么时候回多伦多了吗？结弦那边现在怎么样了？”

“目前定下来是这周末飞加拿大，志兰跟我说申主席还在协调关系，结弦大约至少还要在那边再待十几天吧。”羽生由美回答道。“不过结弦说志兰手艺很棒，他最近饭量都涨了许多，我忍不住想反省一下是不是我厨艺太差，以往都饿着他了。”

被念叨的羽生结弦完全不知道自己差点儿遭到了全家人的嫌弃，蹂躏着噗桑思考亲妈交代过来的任务要怎么完成——他被申雪直接打包丢来了青岛，根本没有造访金博洋日常生活的地盘，完全没想到还有隐私这个问题，最多也就是研究了一下身体构造——反正不研究也总会看到的。

羽生结弦思考了半天他有什么绝对不能让金博洋看到的隐私，然而他能想起来放在家里的都是中二热血漫和游戏，根本没有藏起来的价值。

但是这么跟金博洋说可能完全没有作用。羽生结弦苦恼地想，想要让金博洋安心在他的地盘里好好生活，也许做一个等价交换才是合适的办法。现在他身边可能有点个人信息的只有申雪前几天打包送来的移动硬盘了，不知道金博洋会不会愿意答应他的提议。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于牛哥的口味问题，我一直觉得，他好像口味有点儿重（当然是相对于日本人而言的），但是平时给他提供的饮食都好清淡，让我一直吃我也要食不下咽啊……


	6. （六）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好奇心害死猫，让你手欠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全日要到了，赶紧先把这章写完，要不然我一看比赛就没心思写文了……

TCC俱乐部的灵魂互换知情人员——特指Brian、Tracy和Ghislain——都对金博洋的到来表示了热烈的欢迎。

虽然所有人都说能给羽生结弦这样的运动员做教练是很幸运的，Brian自己也有时候怀疑是不是他现役时期缺乏的运气都用在了执教之后，但给羽生做教练真的是个令人心累的活计，Javi那种懒惰型的，只需要每天把他拎来训练就行，Yuzu则是要时时刻刻关注着别让他作死把自己练伤了。他和金博洋打过的交道不太多，但是对这位选手的性格还是有些了解的：既勤奋又省心的孩子，可真是太讨人喜欢了。

更何况，俱乐部目前的几个孩子，基本上都很难有更大的进步了，但金博洋身上一看就还有很大的潜力可以挖，这让最近一段时间以来都有些缺乏成就感的TCC教练三人组有些兴奋。

“Boyang，因为你的情况比较特殊，所以目前给你安排的冰时都在晚上，所以你暂时可以不用着急倒时差。今天晚上你先和Tracy做一下基础滑行训练，我和Ghislain会在旁边观看，然后再制定接下来的训练计划。”Brian条理清晰地给金博洋解释了一下安排，然后问道：“听申雪说你的训练资料还在中国，我两天前就联系Yuzu让他把视频和数据发过来，但是到现在都没有收到，Boyang你有时间的时候和他联系一下，是不是他没有找到啊？”

金博洋觉得五雷轰顶万念俱灰。

他居然忘了还有这回事！他那移动硬盘放的可不仅仅是训练内容……看到Brian还在等他回答，金博洋胡乱嗯啊了两句，表示回去会和羽生结弦联系。

回去就找妈妈，让她先把资料发过来吧。金博洋在心里盘算着。

“博洋？是听教练的英语有困难吗？”羽生由美注意到了金博洋的不对劲，这副仿佛便秘一样的表情，和自己儿子被迫说英语时的样子几乎没什么差别。

“呃……嗯……听的话其实还好，但是要说的话有点费劲。”金博洋挠挠头回答，他的日语水平比英语靠谱得多。

“多听听多说说，很快就会好的，结弦刚来加拿大的时候听都听不懂。不过举结弦的例子好像是不太合适，他就不喜欢学英文，现在口语都还不如我呢。”羽生由美回想了一下，也忍不住笑了出来。

金博洋可就完全笑不出来了。他们刚刚安顿好行李，还没有来得及联系妈妈，就见到聊天界面跳出了羽生结弦的信息。

这位难道是长了千里眼顺风耳吗？不然怎么Brian刚跟他说完要资料的事情，羽生结弦的消息就跟着来了？还说什么“听妈妈讲博洋不愿意用我的东西，觉得是侵犯我的隐私，那么博洋就也给我透露一点点隐私怎么样？这样我们就扯平啦！”

我的老天鹅啊！这是一个级别的吗？

不过金博洋心里也知道，羽生结弦那边一时半会儿还过不来，而让整个教练团队为了他这点小纠结拖慢进度，他也实在是做不出来。金博洋磨蹭了半天，还是把自己的硬盘密码发了过去，心怀侥幸地希望对方只是觉得他追星追瘟了。

“密码是aitaii。”

看起来是个正常的六位密码，但是作为日本人，羽生结弦对于假名的罗马音拼法有着与生俱来的敏锐。

aitaii……会いたい？这个短句的意思虽然只是“我想见你”，但却是日语中常见的表白方式。可他并没听说过金博洋心仪哪位日本选手，十有八九可能是暗恋——这可真是完全想不到，他发誓自己本意不是想窥探金博洋的感情生活，但是事已至此，他现在想退回去都来不及了。

羽生结弦硬着头皮把移动硬盘接上电脑，一边输入密码一边在心里嘀咕，如果要说博洋能喜欢哪个日本选手的话，似乎和他关系最好的，就是昌磨了吧……

然后，他就被自己和金博洋的合照砸了一脸，还是按照时间顺序整整齐齐排好了的一整个文件夹的照片，公开过的没发出去过的，林林总总一大堆，甚至有些他自己都想不起来什么时候拍的。

倒不是他特意要翻看硬盘里的内容，但是但凡看到自己的名字明晃晃地挂在文件夹上，少有人能忍得住好奇心不点开。

好奇心害死猫，让你手欠。羽生结弦在心里反省着自己，强撑着找到金博洋的训练材料发给了Brian，接着就两眼无神地把自己放倒在了床上。

这真是做了大孽了。羽生结弦在心里碎碎念着，如果没有现在这出事儿，金博洋暗恋他其实算不得什么，无论是过一阵淡了喜欢上别人了，还是最终来找他表白了，终归是会有个结果的。但是现在他们俩互换了灵魂，金博洋用着他的身体，以后必然还要和他的灵魂捆在一起朝夕共处，想想都是令人头皮发麻的糟糕处境。

如果他没记错的话，上次戈米沙提醒他和金博洋一直同进同出，可能会有绯闻的时候，他居然还说让别人这么误会也挺好的省得想理由了……しまった……他是都干了什么混账事儿啊！

为今之计，可能还就是他和金博洋真的去谈个恋爱是最好的解决方案。羽生结弦从小到大被人表白的次数不少，但实际上从来没认真喜欢过什么人，金博洋的性别属于超出预期，他人本身倒是相当符合羽生结弦从小到大认定的择偶标准，只是他从来没往超出友谊的方向思考过。

羽生结弦脑补了一下和金博洋亲密接触，觉得有些怪怪的，于是又脑补了一下和师兄——他当然知道网络上他和Javi的CP是最火爆的——鸡皮疙瘩都掉一地了，果然还是博洋更合他的心意。至于女孩子？羽生结弦把他认识的所有女单女伴在心里过了一遍，关系好的本就没有几个，要发展恋爱关系更是一个没有，自从Zhenya到了多伦多就对他火速脱粉之后，他就怀疑自己可能不适合和女孩子长期共处了。

不过就直接去跟金博洋说要不要谈个恋爱试试？这绝对不合适，看完人家的秘密就去说这种话，哪怕金博洋神经粗成电线杆子，也得怀疑他是不是同情心泛滥。还是先装没这回事，相处着看看吧。

羽生结弦在床上烙饼一样地翻来覆去了大半天，直到李志兰来敲门叫他吃饭的时候才一激灵：金博洋必然没有把他的心思和家里人说过，不然李阿姨对他的态度不可能这么自然。他现在想得倒是挺好的，但万一家长不同意，那可要怎么办啊？


	7. （七）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自从我和博洋交换灵魂的那一刻开始，我的人生就不可挽回地走上了一条前途未知的道路，以前做好的所有规划都完全没有意义了。

事实证明，无论感情问题多么令人辗转反侧纠结不已，它都不是生活的主要构成。

“羽生，我知道你们最近要忙的东西挺多的，所以提醒你一下，GP选站的时间马上就要截止了。我和Brian沟通之后，虽然做了一些预案，但是最终还是要由你们俩自己来做出决定的。”申雪做了多年冰协官员，别的不说，英文水平倒是练出来了，至少给羽生结弦打个电话毫无难度。

“我和博洋现在的情况，肯定不能分开选站的吧？”羽生结弦反问道。“幸好去年世锦我们两个没有都在领奖台上，不然简直没法解决了。为了保险起见，我想应该是要在SC，COC和NHK里选两站。”

“我想问的就是，有什么理由能让羽生结弦不选NHK吗？”申雪觉得十分头痛，忍不住揉了揉太阳穴。“加拿大有Brian，中国这边有我，都能在一定程度上给你们做些遮掩，但是日本我们鞭长莫及。金博洋先不说日语水平如何，面对自家的采访镜头，连母语都能说得前言不搭后语仿佛需要配个翻译，让他去日本面对媒体，那真是分分钟要穿帮的节奏。”

羽生结弦之前虽然对金博洋的采访困难症有所耳闻，但他毕竟不怎么懂中文，对金博洋的发言究竟能支离破碎到什么程度是不太了解的，申雪的形容让他忍不住也觉得非常棘手：“对冰迷们可以说是博洋邀请我来的，这赛季他转到多伦多来，和我相处时间久了，倒勉强说得过去。但是这个理由绝对瞒不过JSF，实在没办法的话，就只能牺牲一下我们两个的名誉了。”

“你有什么好想法吗？”

“这件事还是米沙最先提出来的，他劝告我说，如果我和博洋因为互换的原因一直黏在一起的话，很容易被误认为我们在谈恋爱。但我觉得，这是一个很合适的小范围公开理由，JSF总没有借口阻止我跟着我的男朋友到处跑吧？”羽生结弦心虚地摸了摸鼻子想，幸好申主席是看不见的。

真能给我找事儿啊，申雪更无奈了，但她也知道，很难找出一个更合适的理由——不适宜公开且难以考证的私人原因，只要不被爆出去，几乎是万无一失——

“那你跟金博洋记得提前商量好说辞，别被人看出破绽。更重要的是，一定要保证JSF不会泄露信息，你自己的影响力有多大我们都是清楚的，何况我们国家对性取向的问题一直都不算是很宽容。”

金博洋接到来自羽生结弦的通知——对，就是在他根本不知道的时候所有问题都已经决定好了，他只需要被告知——的时候，差点儿一口气没上来当场去世。

他没法相信羽生结弦那么个精明人，在看过他那些收藏之后还能对他那些隐秘的想法一无所知，但更没法理解羽生这不仅仿佛没事人一般，甚至还要跟他合作炒一下CP的操作。金博洋在过往相处中从没觉得羽生结弦对自己有什么超过友谊的想法，但一个正常的直男，是会在知道兄弟对他有意之后，还不避嫌的吗？这行为听起来简直像个浑然天成的渣男啊。

金博洋越想越慌，忍不住打了个越洋语音求助自家的老父亲。

要说金杨对这傻儿子的心思一点都没有了解，那是胡扯，但也仅限于猜测的范畴，这下子冷不丁地被确认了，金杨怎么想都仍然觉得是个晴天霹雳。

“天儿，你的意思是，你确实对羽生有不可告人的想法，然后被羽生知道了，他在这种情况下仍然提出要和你假装是一对儿，来糊弄他们冰协呗？”

在旁边听完了前因后果的彭程忍不住插了一句：“那不就是假结婚么……既然天总你真喜欢他，那也不亏啊，愁啥？”

“姑奶奶您别添乱了，把一哥忽悠瘸了咱俩赔不出第二个给雪姐！”金杨吓得差点对彭程实施了物理闭麦，这可不是闹着玩儿的时候。“所以，天儿，你担心的是羽生是个渣男，撩完了不负责？我不多说别的，你就摸着自个儿的良心寻思寻思，第一，羽生结弦图你什么？第二，就算他不撩你，就你这死心塌地的，你还能喜欢上别人不成？反正都是在一棵树上吊死，怎么死的有区别吗？还有就是，你俩只要还没换回来，就得一直捆在一起，羽生就算想做渣男都没有条件实施吧？”

金博洋被老父亲的一顿教育轰得头昏脑胀，默默放下手机，自闭去了。

“我听见我的名字了，金杨君是对我有什么意见吗？拜托请直接告诉我呢。”

神出鬼没的羽生结弦差点把金杨吓到心脏骤停，尤其是转头看见他傻儿子那张脸上摆出了羽生经典的狐狸成精一样的表情，简直有半夜看鬼片的惊悚效果。

金博洋那些胡思乱想是肯定不能讲的，但如果什么都不说，也绝对糊弄不过去。金杨在心里琢磨了一下，觉得倒不如趁这个机会，试探试探羽生到底是什么想法。

“羽生，刚才是金博洋给我打电话，说你要跟他假装一对儿，这么弄倒是能应付现在这局面，但是你想没想过以后怎么办，我记得你说过想结婚的吧？”

“金杨君不必绕这么大的弯子来问我的意思，您还真的是很关心博洋呢。”羽生结弦托着下巴趴在挡板边，脸上没有什么表情。“人的想法是会随着环境改变的，更何况我当初想要结婚，并不是对婚姻有多么深刻的期待，而是觉得这是通常人生里应该有的一个步骤。”他顿了顿，转头直视金杨，金杨左右看了看，发现彭程早在羽生结弦出现的时候，就已经脚底抹油不知道溜哪里去了。“自从我和博洋交换灵魂的那一刻开始，我的人生就不可挽回地走上了一条前途未知的道路，以前做好的所有规划都完全没有意义了。我们不知道这种交换的原因，机制以及规律，哪怕有朝一日换了回来，也会时刻生活在会不会下一秒又交换了的恐慌之中，我和博洋也不可能再回到原来那种偶尔亲密但大多数时候都比较疏远的朋友关系里。在知道博洋的想法之前，我就在思考我们以后要如何相处，现在，既然知道博洋对我并不仅限于单纯的友谊，那我认为实现他的心愿，发展一下更密切、更稳定的感情关系并不是不可以。爱情是我从来没有涉足过的领域，但我觉得，感情是怎么开始的并不会影响到其真挚程度。我也许应该庆幸我并不是个彻彻底底的直男，并且，博洋本身并不是一个我不能接受的选择。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 年终岁尾的，各种乱七八糟的事真是非常多，写到感情线我又不太擅长……卡死我了


	8. （八）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “如果Boyang Jin突然表现得特别像Yuzuru Hanyu，只会让Boyang被你的粉丝嘲讽画虎不成反类犬。”

金博洋在多伦多的生活可谓是水深火热。

自从他到TCC的那天起，他在冰上的全部训练就被Tracy包办了，Brain则是负责他在冰下的一系列活动。至于Ghislain，用Tracy的话说，就是还没到用到他的时候。

如果要形容一下这个特别课程的话，大概可以总结为：“如何把一个一线男单完全改（tiao）造（jiao）成羽生结弦”。

Tracy每天教他羽生的滑行和用刃习惯，上冰的时候如何热身，下冰之前如何放松，冰上的姿态和肢体协调，甚至要精确到表情的展现。

“Boyang！你记住，把头抬起来，不要总是低头弓背，更不要缩脖子！也不能一直木着脸，表情要放松，姿态要舒展！”

而Brian教他的则是羽生结弦那些零零碎碎的小习惯，比如节目开始之前和噗进行互动，上场要画跳跃轴，表演结束之后行四面礼的动作设计，下冰要摸摸冰面，等分的时候要怎么安抚观众，甚至是怎么在一分钟内用发胶做出一个完美的斜刘海……

“Boyang回来捏一下噗！还有你刚才画完轴忘记了要合掌，下次记得加上。虽然我也不知道Yuzu为什么对噗有这么大的执念，但是反正这习惯也不能突然改了，你就在心里把噗当成教练组的一员，比赛之前和教练沟通沟通还是应该的吧？”

不仅仅是在俱乐部，为了不会一开口就被人认出来是冒牌货，金博洋在训练之余还进行着地狱式的双语学习。在冰场教练说的都是英文，而在家里，在他的要求下，羽生由美会不定时地说出各种和花样滑冰相关的日语短句来让他回答。幸好之前国家队进行过突击式英语学习，而他自己在日语的听说方面有一点基础，不然他现在怕不是要当场去世。

于是，吃饱喝足休息充分，哪怕刚刚坐了一趟十几个小时的航班仍然能看出些容光焕发痕迹的羽生结弦，刚回到俱乐部，就和精疲力尽，黑眼圈几乎有半张脸大的金博洋撞了个正着。

“诶，Yuzu，你堵在这儿干嘛呢？”

个头不够高，完全没看见前方发生了什么事故的戈米沙从羽生结弦身后探出头来，立刻被这凝固了一般的气氛吓到差点又缩回去。但这么堵着路也不是事儿，他不得不硬着头皮打个圆场：“哎哟天总，这是刚训练完呢？看看这累得，都没力气说话了，快回去歇歇吧，回见啊！”

话音没落，戈米沙就连拖带拽地把羽生结弦拉走了，还捎上了仍在状况外的Brian。

“博洋？我们先回去吧，他们应该是去找Brian问一下怎么安排Yuzu的，不会耽误很久，晚上你应该就能见到你妈妈了。”羽生由美见金博洋愣在那里，还以为他突然看到自己的身体，所以想家了。

事实上，金博洋只是这半个多月以来没听过一句中文，一直在英文和日语之间切换，突然被戈米沙用这么快的语速砸了一长段，母语处理器死机了而已。他用力甩甩头，后知后觉地反应过来由美刚刚究竟说了什么：“我和Yuzuru现在这样，肯定不能分开住，所以，我和我妈是不是还需要阿姨你收留我们？”

由美被他逗笑了，忍不住摸了摸男孩子被甩得有些凌乱的头毛：“博洋又忘记了呢，你现在就是我的儿子，你妈妈就相当于我的姐妹，哪里说得上是收留呢？”

戈米沙直到离开了金博洋的视线范围，才心有余悸地松了口气。

“我还以为咱俩从青岛走的时候彭程金杨那么开心，是因为雪姐让他们在青岛和你做伴耽误人家训练了，现在看来，应该是他们俩对天总受了什么折磨心里门清，所以觉得不用再看见你了是件好事。你这运气也是够差的，本来是要去办公区等Brian的，结果这么几步路你就能碰上天总，但愿他心里过得去这个坎儿吧。”

羽生结弦还没来得及说什么，Brian就把话头接了过去：“Boyang要学你的所有技术习惯还有语言，确实很辛苦的。你知道，你那么多粉丝，眼睛上都跟装了显微镜差不多，Boyang哪怕在很小的细节上表现得不像你，都会被放大出来分析。而你要克服的问题，则是不能太像原本的你自己——忘记那些太过于‘Hanyu’的习惯，节目不要充满日式风味。你天天在网上什么都看的，应该能明白，如果Boyang Jin突然表现得特别像Yuzuru Hanyu，只会让Boyang被你的粉丝嘲讽画虎不成反类犬。”

Brian看着羽生结弦脸上充满了和金博洋本人非常神似的迷茫神色，就知道申雪没给羽生结弦安排任何适应性练习。

“大概是Shen觉得反正你的水平对金博洋来说都是提升，所以就没当回事吧。但是她是不是忘了还有跳跃和语言的问题啊！”Brian痛苦地搓了搓自己光秃秃的发际线，觉得自己的头从来没有这么痛过。

“Misha，Yuzu的中文水平怎么样？我记得他原来连自己的中文名都读不出来？”

戈米沙也觉得十分头秃：“之前我们也试过，Yuzu用天天的身体能发出正确的中文发音，但是他听不懂更没法说完整的句子，和不会没什么区别的……好在采访什么的，他还是可以说英文的，只要能把COC的采访对付过去就行，雪姐说她那边会安排好配合的媒体。”

“那就行，不过我建议Yuzu你还是学点中文，只要你还维持现在这个状态，总有用得到的时候。至于训练方面，你这边主要是由Ghislain负责，不管你们用什么办法，在参加下个赛季的比赛之前，你必须要能熟练地以Boyang的方式跳出4Lz。毕竟别的跳跃改了还可以说是技术改进，4Lz是Boyang的招牌，不能变的。”

羽生结弦看起来都要哭出来了。如果他能那么容易学会博洋的4Lz技术，还至于这些年了正赛只跳成过一个？

“另外，Misha，关于选曲这方面，我问过Boyang的意见了，他表示都交给你和Yuzu来选就行了，因为他觉得他以往喜欢的曲目类型用Yuzu的身体滑不合适，让Yuzu的灵魂滑更不合适……Boyang最近要学的东西太多了，你先给他把两套比赛节目编出来吧，表演滑还可以再等等的。”

戈米沙下意识地看向了羽生结弦。

兄弟！我哪敢给您选曲子啊！您自个儿辛苦点，把四首曲子都选好了行吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 唔，画虎不成反类犬这种中文俗语bo当然是不会的，就当他说的是英语类似意思的俗语吧【其实我本来想用东施效颦的，但那看起来更奇怪……】


	9. （九）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 戈米沙觉得自己可能应该先去挑块墓地，他上辈子做了什么孽要被赋予如此重任？

“哥！我叫你哥行吗？！算我求求你了给孩子一条活路吧！”

由于跳跃学习进展缓慢，练了三天还在被教练反复纠正起跳姿势的羽生结弦，郁闷之余先给自己选好了赛季曲目，却出乎他意料地遭到了戈米沙的强烈反对。

“哪怕用的是天总的身体，您老也是个日本人啊！金博洋他还是个正经中国人呢，都不怎么选中国风的曲子，你居然让我给你编一套梁祝的自由滑出来？你确定你知道梁祝要表现什么并且觉得自己能表现出来？你真的不是想让我早点死吗兄弟？”

“啊哦米沙，不要激动，你要知道你还得给博洋编一套和风的节目呢，为了让你不要真的英年早逝，我推荐一下我给博洋选的短节目，Merry Christmas,Mr.Lawrence。这首有很多前辈滑过，有很多成熟的编舞可以参考，且和风感并不是特别浓重的曲子对你们俩来说都是比较友好的吧。”

戈米沙觉得自己可能应该先去挑块墓地，他上辈子做了什么孽要被赋予如此重任？

“你给天总选曲子这么靠谱，怎么就不能给自己选的时候也选个入门级的中国风曲目啊！我是不是应该谢谢你没告诉我你选了黄河？你要是选了黄河的话，我现在就去跳楼！没得商量！”

“如果我告诉你，我短节目选了权力的游戏，你会不会觉得安心一点？”羽生结弦笑得一脸狡猾，这熟悉的表情令戈米沙的危机感再次爆棚。

“权游听起来是挺靠谱的，你用金博洋的身体去滑，就算没有蜘蛛侠那么适合，也不至于让人觉得违和。不过我觉得你没这么好心……还有什么要说的，一起都说完吧，给我一个痛快。”

“其实也没有什么……只是我想提醒你一下，无论你现在怎么挣扎，我和博洋的编舞人选最后总是要公布出去的，想要完全没有非议那是不可能的……”

暴击。

戈米沙捂住了自己的额头，有气无力地转移了话题：“反正是还没发生的事，到时候再说，你还是跟我解释解释你为什么选了梁祝吧，我也好知道该怎么编。”

“我就怕说完之后你更想去跳楼了。”羽生结弦轻笑一声，眼神飘向了天空。“别以为我不知道你和金杨他们背后说了我什么坏话，无非是觉得我的决定太过随意，是在玩弄博洋的感情。但是你们有没有谁想过来问问我，我心目中的爱情应该是什么样的？我上次演绎爱情故事，还是索契那年的罗密欧与朱丽叶，这么多年下来，别说真正的爱情是怎样的，我连怎么表现爱情都已经想不起来了。选梁祝这个主题，一方面是为了有中国文化特色，另一方面，就是希望通过诠释这种生死相随的爱情故事来唤起我本身对爱情的期待，找回渴望恋爱的心理状态。我不敢说一定对得起博洋的情深意重，但我可以发誓，我对待感情是认真的，绝不是开玩笑。”

戈米沙还能说什么呢？米沙只想静静。他坚强地撑起自己，迅速远离了这个令他窒息的房间：“行，您想表达的意思我都明白了，我去跟天总商量一下他的选曲。”

对于羽生结弦给他自己的身体提供的参考曲目，金博洋不会也不敢有什么意见，短节目几乎是毫无障碍地敲定了下来。但是对于羽生结弦没有提出建议的自由滑，金博洋也同样没有任何想法。

“我不知道，我真的不知道，米沙我跟你讲，我现在觉得我不管滑什么都一定会毁的，前两天看教练录下来的练习视频我唯一的想法就是回去哭，哪怕羽生还在青年组的时候都没有这么不协调过吧。”金博洋双眼无神地碎碎念，场面十分祥林嫂。

戈米沙原本也愁得满头包，见到金博洋这精神崩溃的状态，反倒突然有了一些不同的想法：“天总，你听我说。你原来身体底子没怎么打好，需要解决的问题太多，改起来还影响跳跃状态，所以表现力的学习一直进展缓慢。但是你现在用的是羽生的身体啊！柔韧和滑行技术都是现成的，你需要的只是通过你自己努力之后能够达到的方式，把羽生原本就有的这些优势完全地展现出去。Tracy之前给你加的仪态训练不就是为了这个目标吗？我看你是钻了牛角尖，还像以前一样觉得什么都得学，思维方式没有转变过来，对仪态课程没有下足够的功夫才会导致结果不好看吧。”

为了让神游的人能听进去他的肺腑之言，戈米沙还用力晃了晃金博洋的肩膀。

“说得倒挺容易的……我表现力不开窍你头一天知道么？这么些年了，学什么都没用，一上场比赛我就紧张，结果经常就只记得跳跃，投入不进去表演的。”金博洋苦大仇深地皱着眉，摆了摆手。

对付油盐不进的人真的好麻烦，戈米沙在心里跺了跺脚，耐着性子给丧到无法自拔的老朋友讲道理：“我敢跟你这么说，自然是想出了能让你扬长避短的办法。离赛季开始就这么短的时间，你能学会怎么做羽生结弦就很难了，学会怎么表演根本是天方夜谭，所以我们要在选曲上投机取巧一下，选一个不需要你刻意去表演，只要做自己就能完美展现的故事！”

“啊？”金博洋懵逼了。

“你先回答我几个问题：追了羽生这么久，你觉得累不？”

金博洋闹了个大红脸：“没有的事！什么追不追的，米沙你说话要负责的！”

戈米沙翻了个白眼：“得了吧，不打自招的傻孩子，我本来问你的也不是追求的追，是向往的追寻和追逐！”

金博洋颇有些坐立不安：“累那是肯定累的，而且无数次觉得大概这辈子都达不到那个高度吧，经常挺灰心的。”

“那想没想过放弃？你看内森那样也挺好的，不管滑行表演专注搞跳跃，至少明面上的分数和排名都好看。”

“这还真的没有。第一他们美国人那是户口本优势，咱们这啥啥都没有的怎么敢指望有那种待遇。第二，我从小就喜欢羽生那样的花滑，梦想么，不管多遥不可及还是希望它有实现的那天不是么？”

“那就没错了，特别是你小子还对羽生有点非分之想，这曲子对你这种有贼心没贼胆的来讲就更合适了。分别由Ivan Torrent和Two Steps From Hell作曲的两首Icarus，去掉人声吟唱的部分再进行剪辑。故事背景是古希腊神话中的伊卡洛斯，代达罗斯之子。他父亲为逃出克里特岛，收集上万海鸟羽毛融合蜂蜡制成两对可以载人飞天的翅膀。升空后追寻至高与自由的伊卡洛斯忘记了父亲的警告，着魔般飞向了高空中的太阳，希望能够触摸烈阳，任羽翼融化燃烧而不顾，最终悲壮坠海而亡。”戈米沙摇了摇头，眼神有些戏谑：“你都不用想怎么表现这个主题了，每次上场的时候回想并保持你这么些年来追在羽生身后还追不上的心境就正好合适。”

可怜的金博洋已经石化了，万万没想到老铁能提出如此公开处刑他的方案。

戈米沙在心中默默寻思了几个来回，决定回头就去找羽生结弦，把他那梁祝的选曲理由先瞒着金博洋一段时间。毕竟谈恋爱不用着急，什么时候都行，让金博洋熟悉新自由滑需要的情感状态才是头等要务。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Icarus是当初看《银盘映霜刃》的时候看到的选曲，觉得这个主题很适合一直追着牛哥脚步的甜甜啦～然后我在网易云听了一整个歌单，觉得这两首各有优劣，但风格比较接近，完全可以混剪一下的（ '▿ ' ）

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞来源于离鱼太太，但是……让我这个沙雕作者写出来，就不能指望和鱼太的细腻风格一样了对吧……


End file.
